


A hui hou

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Arora-chichou | Alola, Astronomy, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Cultural References, Drama, Episode Related, Family, Field Trip, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Growing Up, Loss, Pokemon Death, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Sad with a Happy Ending, School, Stargazing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The Minior shower brings with it a renewed sense of kinship for Sophocles.
Relationships: Maamane | Sophocles & Mullein | Molayne, No Romantic Relationship(s), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Kudos: 23





	A hui hou

A hui hou

Author’s Note: Set during episode 79 of _Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon_. “A hui hou” is a Hawaiian phrase meaning “Until we meet again.” Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Summary:

The Minior shower brings with it a renewed sense of kinship for Sophocles.

* * *

The hill behind Hokulani Observatory twinkled with hula dancing Minior, hundreds of the Meteor Pokémon fallen to Ula’ula Island. Their coloured cores lit up the grass, rock candy drifting upward toward space. Professor Kukui’s class was present to witness the phenomenon, quite the sight in these parts.

Sophocles finally remembered what he’d forgotten, what Big Mo tried to shelter Soffy from: The fate of all Minior was to disappear into dust. When he was that young, too innocent to understand, he cried till his nose was runny.

Although tears formed even now, he’d grown wiser since. Not too shabby a programmer, if he’d be permitted to brag a little!

This wasn’t something you fought. It was an impermanence that made its mark on you and that you marked by celebrating the memories you forged with the Minior.

He so feared dark places. Yet Togedemaru no longer seemed his only nightlight.

Ash, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, and Lillie. Their Pokémon. Kukui. Sophocles had surrounded himself with brightness.

The boy who withered before the dark…attracted the most luminous of stars.


End file.
